


Ready

by Lanternhill



Series: First Time, Last Time, Next Time [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kenny wants to reunite with Kota in every way, but he's not sure how Kota feels. When they share a room in New Orleans, he thinks he will find out.





	Ready

Kenny paced back and forth as he waited for his six man tag match to start. He and Kota would be wrestling together with Chase. Chase had fled the room ten minutes ago, a bit weirded out by the whole situation. He missed Chase’s calming presence and honestly, that bit of distance he provided. He hadn’t quite gotten used to being alone with Kota again.

“You’re nervous.” Kota seemed amused.

Kota radiated energy, but none of it nervous.

“I am.” How would the crowd react? How would he? Kenny sighed. “I’m thinking too much.”

“What’s there to think about?” Kota asked.

“We’ve only had a few practices. And now we’re jumping in, not a minute back, tagging together. You feel ready?”

“I was ready in August. Why do you think I came back?”

Kenny had wondered why, had obsessed over it. He originally thought Kota came back to get revenge, but he was quickly disabused of that notion. When Kota offered comfort to him after his loss to Naito at the G1, he knew Kota had no ill will towards him, however he might deserve it. Kota came back…

Chase interrupted his thoughts.

“You ready?” He addressed Kenny, still uneasy around Kota.

“Ready since August,” Kenny said. Chase looked at him quizzically and Kota laughed. It made him feel better, to hear that, to know he did that—brought some joy, however tiny to Kota again.

The match was fine, the crowd was more than fine, reflecting back Kenny’s excitement and euphoria at having Kota by his side again. It was something special to cherish. As they walked backstage after the match, Kota put an arm around his shoulders, and instinctively Kenny leaned in.

 _For him_. _Kota came back for him_ , he thought. That never quite suppressed desire made itself known with their bodies close again. The first several days, Kenny had been too grateful, too much in wonder at teaming with Kota again to contemplate that other part of their relationship. He was contemplating it hard now with bare skin pressed to bare skin. He dipped his head to lean on Kota’s shoulder. God, he smelled so good and so familiar. How had the smell of his skin remained vivid after years apart? Kota dropped his arm from around Kenny and went to grab his bag. Kenny stood there, staring at the showers. Memories flashed in his mind. Kota bumped his shoulder, ruining his reverie.

“We’ll meet early tomorrow, plan for the tag match.” 

Kenny nodded absentmindedly and watched Kota walk back to the showers, alone. For half a second, he thought about following him, but he had never taken the risks Kota had taken. Things still felt fragile. He stood there a minute more, letting the memory run its course before he left. He would shower at home.

* * *

Kenny’s desire did not fade, even as he spent weeks and an ocean apart from Kota. The wanting and not having comforted him somehow. Removed from the bitterness of their estrangement, it reminded him of early days. The renewing closeness reminded him of early days as well. Before he had left Japan to visit home (and take care of some business), they had stayed up late playing video games or talking several nights in a row. Kenny would outpour his heart regarding his friendship drama. Kota would tell him all his crazy ideas for bringing wrestling to the masses. He missed those nights already.

Kenny almost said as much as they discussed travel arrangements to New Orleans on the phone. “It will be a fun trip,” he said instead. “We’ll get to hang out a lot.” 

“I can’t wait. You get the room, okay?”

Room, as in singular. Kenny didn’t know whether that was intentional. He felt awkward clarifying, but the alternatives would be even more awkward. So far they had stayed in separate rooms, but they were growing more comfortable with each other. 

Kenny didn’t respond as his mind whirred and Kota made an inquiring sound.

“Okay? I’ll pay you back, of course. We’ll split the cost.”

As if Kenny cared about money at a time like this. Splitting the cost surely meant one room. Never had hotel reservations been so fraught.

“Yep,” Kenny said, “I’ll take care of it.” 

A long weekend and one room. In the coming weeks, Kenny couldn’t quite keep it out of his mind. It provided a welcome distraction from the mess of the Bullet Club and the Jacksons breaking his heart. Had he and Kota come so far so soon that they could reunite in every way? 

He balanced the anticipation with dread as usual. What if Kota hooked up with someone else in New Orleans? How would he deal with looking at that empty bed next to his and knowing at that moment, someone was touching Kota besides him? He wasn’t naive, he was sure that was happening anyway, but he didn’t need to have his face rubbed in it.

* * *

When they arrived in New Orleans, Kenny readied any number of excuses in case Kota hadn’t meant for them to share. Kota didn’t blink when it became clear Kenny had only booked one room at check in. Kenny hadn’t been quite so bold as to get a room with only one bed; the one room seemed bold to begin with. 

When they got to their room Kota slung his bag on the bed closest to the door as he had in the past. Always ready for escape, Kenny thought.

“Let’s explore!” Kota said. “I want see the city.”

Kenny tried to put the rooming situation and what might or might not happen later out of his mind as he walked around the French Quarter with Kota. Kota’s enthusiasm eased his worry and he enjoyed Kota’s enjoyment. He missed this—the fun they had as much as anything else. The occasional fan that recognized them and their delight added to the happiness. Kenny’s cares faded away.

“How cool would it to do a match right here in the street. I could moonsault off those balconies,” Kota said as they strolled.

Kenny didn’t even think he was kidding.m“Can you ever see a balcony without wanting to jump off of it?”

“Sometimes.” 

Kota eyed the balcony speculatively and Kenny figured he should get him out of there. “We better go and get ready.”

Kota put his hand on Kenny’s back as they headed to the hotel. Such a faint amount of pressure and yet such a significant reaction it caused for Kenny. He wanted to melt right there in the middle of the street. By the time they got back to their room, all the little touches had him in a state. To make things worse, Kota collapsed on the bed and oh, him laid out like that did things to Kenny. He had never looked so touchable. Kenny clasped his hands to keep himself from reaching out.

“Worried about Saturday night?” Kota asked.

“Yes.” And he was. He thought it best not to express his other worries and hopes. “It’s going to be a long weekend, tagging and then the singles matches.” 

“The tag match is low stakes anyways, which is good I think,” Kota said. “We need to practice our tandem offense. For all that we won, our match against your ex-friends didn’t go so well.” 

Kenny winced at the term ex-friends. “We’re coming along,” Kenny said. “Be patient. Well, try to be patient. I know it’s not one of your strengths.”

“I didn’t imagine the disconnect,” Kota admitted. “I thought it would be easy. That everything would fall into place instantly.”

Kenny wondered if he meant more than the tagging. He didn’t know. Kota hadn’t made any kind of move and he was not a person to be cautious, to deny himself something he wanted. Maybe he didn’t want Kenny any more. He was unreadable to Kenny right now, just looking blank, staring at the ceiling.

Their first match went well, even with Kenny tense and distracted. They had fun at any rate, which was what they needed at this point. Kota went out drinking with some of his friends afterwards and Kenny tried not to obsess as he hung out with his own friends. He had to accept that they might never get back together that way—that Kota would be with other people, just like he would. He would be a fucking adult about it, he decided.

When Kota stumbled back to their room, Kenny was still up playing video games. His heart treacherously soared that Kota returned. At least this way, he could pretend, whether true or not, that Kota might be longing for him too. So much for being an adult.

Kota patted him on the head. “You should be asleep. You don’t sleep enough.”

Kenny teased him. “Is that your way of telling me I look like shit? We can’t all be freaks of nature that don’t age.”

Kota frowned. “No, you look…” He plopped down beside Kenny where he sat on the bed, close so that their thighs touched. “Good. You always look good to me.”

Kenny paused the game and turned his face towards Kota’s while Kota stared straight ahead. He had a bruise near his ear and Kenny fought the urge to lean in and press his lips to the skin there.

“You getting lots of sleep lately?” Kenny asked.

“Not enough.”

Kenny shut off the TV. “Well, let’s go to bed then.”

“Let’s,” Kota said, but he didn’t move and Kenny held his breath. They sat there for what felt like a long time to him and he hoped this would be it.

But Kota pushed himself off of Kenny’s bed and headed to the bathroom without a word. Kenny lay awake until he returned, wondering if Kota might crawl in with him. However, Kota returned to his own bed.

“Good night, Kenny.” He might as well be an ocean away again instead of just a few feet.

“Good night.”

* * *

Kenny didn’t know whether the night could have possibly gone worse—losing to Cody and then the fight with the Bucks. He tried to feign cheerfulness.

“At least I got to kick that damn bear’s head off.”

Kota didn’t laugh. He looked angry, as angry as Kenny had ever seen him. He sat, with fists clenched besides Kenny on Kenny’s bed. The mood was considerably darker than the days before.

“How dare they? How dare they treat you like that and expect everything to be okay!”

Kenny put a comforting hand on Kota’s shoulder and rubbed it. He felt more sad than anything. And he desperately wanted to not feel sad. He wanted to be swept away and only one other feeling was stronger than his sadness. The weekend’s early promise could maybe still be salvaged. He turned Kota’s face to his and kissed him. Kota seemed surprised, but his hands grabbed hold of Kenny. And Kenny’s mind did go blissfully blank for the moment, overwhelmed by Kota’s mouth on his again.

They fell back on the bed and Kenny covered Kota’s body with his own. He lifted Kota’s shirt to touch his chest and stomach. He resented it suddenly, the difference in his body, the odd newness of what should be old hat.

Kota broke away. Had he picked up on Kenny’s feelings? A newly insightful Kota wasn’t something he wanted at this moment.

“Maybe we should think about this,” Kota said.

“What’s there to think about?”

“So much has changed, even just tonight.” 

The comment annoyed Kenny, so close to his own thoughts. And he knew Kota meant more than physical change. He couldn’t accept it, that too much had changed for them to be together again. 

“I guess I’m different than how I used to be. I can try to be more like I was before. Give me a chance.”

Kota looked distressed. He cupped Kenny’s face.

“That’s not what I mean. Not at all. I don’t want the man you were then. I want the man you are now.”

“Clearly not. Not this way.”

Kota made a noise of frustration. “Just not right now. You’re so sad. And not really thinking of me. It may be selfish. I don’t want to be an afterthought.”

As if Kota wasn’t at the forefront of his mind all the time since he had met him. Kenny sighed and turned to his back, away from Kota. It was pathetic to try to argue his way into this. He hoped Kota’s words meant something, that he wasn’t just being kind and that he did still want him.

“I’m sorry,” Kenny said. 

“I’m sorry too.” After several minutes of them laying beside each other in silence, Kota got up and moved to his own bed.

* * *

How strange to wake up and know Kota was there these last few mornings, Kenny thought. He hadn’t slept well, his heart broken on all sides. He turned towards Kota’s bed. Kota was up, blinking sleepily at him.

“Last day,” Kenny said.

“Yeah.”

“Probably a good thing.”

“Don’t say that. It was nice…barring last night.”

“It was nice.”

“I had such plans for this weekend,” Kota said. He sounded mournful. 

“Oh?”

“I was going to seduce you. Sharing a room provides so many opportunities.”

Seduce him. As if he needed to make the effort. “Why didn’t you?” Kenny asked.

“I was nervous. Nervous just like the first time. I was so worried back then that I would mess everything up, that you didn’t feel the same way.”

“I can’t believe you had any doubts. I was obviously stupid in love.” _Am stupid in love_ , Kenny thought.

“I knew you admired the wrestler, I didn’t know whether you admired the man.”

Ridiculous. Kenny wanted to hold him and strangle him at the same time. Well, somebody had to do something. Maybe he had counted on Kota taking those first steps to close the distance between them for too long. He flung off his covers. Kota’s eyes raked over him and he felt hot and achy. He moved over to Kota’s bed and flung off his covers too. He crawled over Kota’s body again like he had last night.

“We need to end the weekend on a high note,” Kenny said.

“We have a meet and greet. We shouldn’t,” Kota said weakly. His hands hovered over Kenny’s body though, like he wanted to touch. And Kenny wanted those hands on him, rough or gentle, he didn’t care, as long as Kota touched him. He could be the irresponsible one for once.

“I’ll tell everyone you overslept.”

“Why do I get the blame?” Kota asked, but he wrapped his arms around Kenny and brought his body down to slide against his. Kenny huffed a little as the move knocked the breath out of him. With little time for him to recover, Kota kissed Kenny hard. Relief was the primary sensation at first. Pure relief that he could have this again. It pushed the lingering sadness and pain from last night out. Then came the thrill, and the intense heat of arousal. 

They didn’t bother to get naked. Kenny rucked up Kota’s shirt to stroke his skin and pulled his shorts down just enough to free his cock. He got hard lightning fast, with only a few brushes of Kota’s cock against his. They were content to grind against each other with little rhythm and relearn each other’s mouths. Kota kissed him until his lips were swollen from it. 

Kenny touched a finger to his own lips and wanted more. He shifted down the bed to take Kota in his mouth. Kota reacted instantly and moaned in pleasure. Kenny forgot about any technique, too eager and turned on by Kota’s cock in his mouth to engage in practiced tricks. Kota sounded blissed out anyway, and his hands pulled at Kenny’s hair. He looked lost in it. His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, and Kenny had always loved how much Kota threw himself with abandon into anything physical, including sex. Kenny jerked himself off while he sucked Kota off. Neither of them was going to last long.

Kota came first, spilling down Kenny’s throat and that set him off. Afterwards, Kenny pressed a kiss to Kota’s hip. He felt euphoric. He longed to fool around in bed all day and really reclaim the trip, but they did have a job to do. He rolled off the bed and held out his hands to Kota to pull him up.

“Weekend saved?”

Kota’s eyes went soft and he looked serious. “I know I said I had plans, but I just enjoy being with you. We didn’t have to.”

“I had to, or I wanted to. I want to be together again. Did you mean what you said, that you want me too? With all the drama and everything?”

“I don’t think I said anything about wanting the drama. But yes, I want you. If _you’re_ sure. It’s like I told you before our first match, I’ve been ready since August. You’re the one who took persuading.”

Kenny hugged Kota. “I needed no persuading. Well, not since January.” He reluctantly let Kota go. “I guess we have to get ready or we’ll really be late.”

Kota kept hold of his hand and dragged him to the shower. “They’ll forgive us.”


End file.
